The Fallen Princess
by Rick Brainard
Summary: A month after the events of Chrysalis' Revenge. The vengeful former Princess returns from the depths of Tartarus, with one goal in mind. Take back what's hers.
1. Chapter 1

** THE FALLEN PRINCESS**

** PROLOUGE: DREAM OF DREAD**

_**Darkness, even though it was high noon in Equestria, it might as well have been the dead of night. Celestia's sun had dropped from the sky suddenly catching everypony in a panic.**_

_** As Fleur De Lis frantically ran to Celestia's throne room she has to fight her way through panicking nobles and even guards. As the high class mare finally got to the throne room she wasn't prepared for what she saw.**_

_** Celestia lay on the ground her eyes open in a final look of fear. Not wanting to believe what her eyes told her fleur ran to Celestia's side. There she noticed a hole in the mare's chest. There was no heartbeat coming from the mare, no breath. **_

_** Celestia was dead.**_

_** Sobbing, Fleur didn't even hear the echoing laughter around her. When she looked up all she saw was a demonic grin and a blood soaked horn plunging down at her!**_

__** XXXXX**

** Fleur De Lis woke with a start, she looked around her bedroom, she was alone. She remember she had an evening out with Fancy Pants, but a headache forced her to call it an early night. Fancy Pants, knowing Fleur since colthood, allowed his lover to be alone.**

** Fleur took a soothing bath then went to bed, when she had that terrible dream. When a pony like Fleur has a dream that bad she learns to listen to them. She heard a knock on her door that almost made her jump out of her skin.**

** She answered the door and saw Princess Luna, a sight she was not unaccustomed too being she lived in Canterlot, yet the Lunar Ruler at her door was an uncommon sight.**

** "Art thou well?" Luna asked the concern obvious in her voice.**

** "Oui." Fleur lied. The doubting look she was given told her, that her lie didn't fly with the princess. "I simply had a bad dream."**

** "I know," Luna responded Fleur flinched at those words; she knew that Luna watched over dreams. It only made sense that Luna would take notice in hers. "I suggest that thou talks to my sister come morning."**

** "Zat I shall," Fleur vowed. "I am so sorry to have zese horrid dreams."**

** "No apologies needed," Luna said. "Sleep well."**

** Fleur nodded and shut her door, she went back and lay down in her bed but she didn't sleep.**

** Since she was a filly she's had these strange dreams or visions. Most came to pass, she dreamed that Nightmare Moon would return and she did. She dreamed Discord would free himself and he did. The Changelings, King Sombra, even Twilight's ascension into an Alicorn which happened a month ago. She's seen them all, yet fear of ridicule forced her to stay silent.**

** Now however it was different, she saw death, Celestia's death. She had to tell Celestia what she saw and just prayed the Princess would believe her. She felt her eyes start to close. **

** She didn't resist the urge to fall back into sleep.**

** XXXXX**

** A half hour before dawn, Celestia was up and being groomed for her day by her head maid Clean Sweep. The earth pony was careful in grooming Celestia's coat and mane. Celestia chuckled at her attentiveness.**

** "You spoil me Clean Sweep." Celestia giggled. **

** The Earth Pony blushed but said nothing, as Celestia used her magic to levitate her royal vestments and place them upon herself.**

** "Princess Celestia," a guard announced as he walked in. "You have a Fleur De Lis here to see you."**

** "I see," Celestia mused. "Please send her in. Clean Sweep thank you, but that will be all."**

** Clean Sweep bowed and left and shortly after Fleur walked in and dipped into a bow seeing Celestia.**

** "Good Morning Fleur," Celestia greeted with a warm smile. "What brings you here so early? I thought you had an appointment in Ponyville?"**

** "Eet eez not until later," Fleur said. "Princess, I need to tell you something. You see I have visions zat come to me as I sleep. I had one earlier. Eet was far from pleasant."**

** "I see," Celestia said her face turning concerned. "What would you have me do?"**

** "Pardon?" Fleur asked.**

** "Not to be rude my dear Fleur," Celestia said. "You told me my life is in danger, and I asked for your advice on what to do?"**

** "I…I'm sorry." Fleur stammered as she backed away. "Eet was silly to bring this up to you."**

** Celestia shook her head as she approached the mare and wrapped her wings around her. "No Fleur, Luna has told me of your visions. She did it out of concern for you. I do appreciate that you are worried, but trust me, I am prepared."**

** "I see," Fleur murmured. "May I ask something?"**

** "Of course." Celestia allowed.**

** "I see a name in my dreams, I fear zis pony will be your doom, but ze name. I cannot find it anywhere in History. Who eez Princess Morningdew?" Fleur inquired.**

** Celestia froze at the mention of her name and looked at Fleur, this time her expression betrayed anger, even fear. "I'm sorry." Celestia said. "I cannot answer that, not to those who aren't royalty."**

** "But you will tell Twilight Sparkle!" Fleur De Lis screamed. "I am not royalty, but I am a mare with special talents and skills. I come to you out of concern and zis eez what I get? Perhaps what will happen eez for ze good! Now excuse me, I must prepare for my trip!" Fleur turned on her hooves and walked out, she passed Fancy Pants on her way out but gave him no notice.**

** "Your highness?" Fancy Pants asked noticing Celestia's facial expression. "I will talk to her, you see her visions.."**

** "Enough!" Celestia snapped causing the stallion to take a step back. She softened. "I'm sorry, this took me by surprise. Fleur has a right to be angry with me, she deserves to know. In time she will."**

** "I see." Fancy Pants said as he backed out. "I'll leave you to it then."**

** "Perhaps she needs some time," Celestia offered, "I've been meaning to talk to you about Summer Sun in a month." **

**Fancy Pants nodded, he wanted to get this clear but he knew Fleur and he knew she needed time when she got angry**

** XXXXX**

** The sun was just climbing into the sky, but Fleur didn't seem to notice. She packed her saddle bag and was on her way to the train station, when she noticed somepony, make those two someponies.**

** "You certainly know how to get ponies to talk." Upper Crust said with a smirk**

** "I agree," her husband Jet set put in. "Bad show in front of the Princess."**

** Fleur narrowed her eyes as the haughty couple. She hated the two of them, she was happy when Fancy Pants banned them from social events for their treatment of Rarity and her Ponyville friends. Still they knew the right buttons to push.**

** "Oh look." Upper Crust laughed. "She looks like she's going to have another tantrum."**

** "Bad form." Jet Set added.**

** Before Fleur could act she saw Fancy Pants come running up, she was happy but then she saw who was behind him and her heart dropped. It was Celestia.**

** "I should have known the two of you would do this." Fancy Pants accused.**

** "We have royal connections." Jet Set said going muzzle to muzzle with Fancy Pants. "We have an inside line."**

** "Blueblood is hardly an inside line," Celestia said. "I recommend the two of you, remove yourselves from this, and not speak of this to anypony, or there will be consequences."**

** Terrified the two ran off, leaving a very nervous Fleur there.**

** "Princess.." Fleur started.**

** "No," Celestia said. "You did have a point and I'm sorry to say, that right now I can't give you any information, not now."**

** "When?" Fleur asked.**

** "Soon." Celestia said. "Now you have a trip to make, when you return, I promise I'll tell you. Now I'm sorry, but I have Day Court to attend." She spread her wings and flew away.**

** "You think she will?" Fleur asked.**

** "The word of a Princess is still just words." Fancy Pants said. "I do hope she will though."**

** "I have to go to Ponyville," Fleur said. "To see Rarity, I will see you when I return."**

** "Give Miss Rarity my best." Fancy requested.**

** Fleur didn't even hear the request as she walked away. Her mind was full, and quickly filling with dread. One question bugged her.**

** Who was Princess Morningdew and why did Celestia fear her?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: HIDDEN FEELINGS**

** It was an hour after dawn when Twilight woke up. She yawned and stretched her wings. It has been a month since she became an Alicorn and she still wasn't used to it. As predicted, the ponies of Ponyville came to her more than ever. As much as she tried to deal with the problems, it was a daunting task.**

**Still with help from Mayor Mare, Twilight was able to keep the problems from getting out of hoof. Her friends also played a major part in helping Twilight cope. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both vowed to come to Twilight as a last resort and try to solve problems on their own.**

**Rarity and Fluttershy devoted any spare time they could find to being with Twilight and trying to help as much as they could. Fluttershy even taught Twilight the basics of flight and Twilight had a lesson today. While Rarity began preparation for Summer Sun which was a month away.**

**Twilight noticed Spike wasn't in his basket, as the scent of cooked eggs reached her nostrils. She went to the kitchen where she saw Shooting Star and Spike making breakfast.**

"**Morning Twilight," Shooting Star greeted as she set down a plate of eggs and pancakes for Twilight.**

"**You've got a full day today Twi," spike said as he and Star sat down to eat. "A meeting with the Mayor, flying lessons with Fluttershy, and Fleur De Lis is coming to town. I bet it's Summer Sun related!"**

"**Yeah." Twilight sighed as she slowly ate her breakfast.**

"**Are you ok Twilight?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**No." Twilight replied. "I'm not Star. I hate this; everypony comes to me for everything. I don't know what to do, I know The Mayor is doing what she can, and I still feel buried."**

"**Maybe you should talk to The Princess." Shooting Star suggested. "Tell her what you told us."**

"**I would be letting her down," came Twilight's all too predictable response.**

"**Come on Twi," Spike urged. "You know she would be happy to help."**

"**Well.." Twilight muttered.**

**She then heard a burped followed by the green flame and a scroll. Spike unrolled the scroll in his claws and began reading it.**

"**Celestia is coming to Ponyville." Spike said hiding his nerves as he tried to put the scroll away. His heart sank when Twilight brought the scroll over to her with her magic.**

**Her face grew red and her eyes twitched. "Spike." She said her voice trembling with rage. "When did you send this to Celestia, without my knowledge."**

"**Well." Spike stammered. "Ya see…" a knock was heard. He went to answer it but Twilight stopped him cold with a glare.**

**She opened the door but any harsh words died in her throat as she saw her mentor's kind smile. "I was sent here by the mayor. She wishes to speak to you Twilight, your friends Applejack and rainbow Dash are there are well." Celestia said politely. "I'll be along shortly Twilight Sparkle."**

**Grumbling the lavender Alicorn left slamming the door behind her. Celestia looked at the dragon and the unicorn. Shooting star looked at Spike.**

"**She took it better than I thought she would." Shooting star said trying to cut the tension.**

"**You said she was on edge in your letter." Celestia said looking at Spike. **

"**She's not happy as an Alicorn." Spike said. "Nopony leaves her alone, they keep asking for things! Crazy things! They ask for rain she tells them to talk to Rainbow dash, but they don't they just bother her! She hardly sleeps, she's not happy, even with Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie visiting when they can, she's still unhappy."**

"**Is there anyway, you can just make her a unicorn again? I miss the old Twilight, when I was only yelled at for missing a book."**

"**I'm sorry." Celestia said. "She chose this, I cannot reverse it. Nor can she pass it to somepony else. I was afraid this would happen, is The Mayor helping in this problem?"**

"**She's held a meeting weekly since Twilight became an Alicorn." Star said. "There is one tonight, they all just turn into shouting matches, with Twilight having to sneak out of or get buried in demands."**

"**I'm afraid she's going to snap at somepony." Spike said. "You saw her."**

"**I'll do what I can." Celestia said. "You where right to inform me of this Spike. I'm sure Twilight will thank you as well, in time."**

"**I'm just afraid she'll get really mad and send me away." Spike sniffled.**

"**She would never do that," Shooting star comforted. "She knows you're just looking out for her wellbeing."**

"**As always Spike," Celestia said. "You showed great courage. You should be proud. Now I'm going to talk to Twilight and hopefully come to a resolution on this matter."**

** XXXXX**

** When you're a Pegasus you see things, this goes for Rainbow Dash who spotted a very grumpy Twilight sulk from her library. She flew to town hall and was greeted by Applejack.**

"**Well," Rainbow said. "Twi, doesn't look too happy."**

"**That ain't new." Applejack muttered. Ever since Twilight became an Alicorn, she didn't seem happy. Applejack knew why, Twilight had no time to herself. If it wasn't somepony wanting something, it was the Pony Pavaratsi trying to get a picture of her. "Still think getting Spike ta write The Princess was a good idea?"**

"**Well I didn't hear anypony else say anything." Rainbow Dash quipped.**

"**Well here she comes," Applejack said. She saw the look on Twilights face and she knew Twilight wasn't happy. "So, Ah guess ya found out spike sent the letter."**

"**You knew about that?" Twilight hissed her purple eyes narrowing to slits.**

"**Listen Twilight," Rainbow said. "It was my idea, so if you're gonna freak out on anypony then freak out on me. I did it for your own good, you're not happy. Maybe ya know Celestia can help you."**

"**She's right Sugarcube." Applejack added. "We miss the old Twi, when was the last time we even had lunch together. Everytime we get time wit ya somepony pulls you away for an emergency that ain't so big."**

**Twilight looked between her two friends. Honesty and Loyalty, that's what they represented and that's what they showed. Applejack was honest with Twilight while Rainbow Dash showed her loyalty to Twilight by trying to help her.**

"**I hate this!" Twilight wailed as she began to cry. "Ever since I got these stupid wings I've had no peace! I'm always asked to do things, stupid things, things I can't do! I just want to go back to my library and read about spells, like I used to do!"**

"**It'll be ok sugarcube." Applejack comforted as she hugged her friend. "Won't it Rainbow?" She waited for Rainbow Dash to speak when she didn't she glanced at the Pegasus to see her looking straight ahead. She followed her star to see Celestia. The Princess went right to Twilight and hugged her distraught student.**

"**Will you excuse us?" Celestia requested. The two nodded and went inside. "Twilight, I had no idea it was this bad for you."**

"**I'm so sorry Princess." Twilight sniffled. "I tried, I really did."**

"**I know Twilight." Celestia assured her. "I'm here to help you now Twilight, we'll fix this, I promise. Come now, we've still work to do."**

"**Thanks Celestia." Twilight said softly.**

"**Thank Spike," Celestia replied as she wrapped a wing over Twilight. "You are fortunate to have a dragon as caring as him."**

"**Yeah." Twilight said thoughtfully. "I am."**

**She entered town hall with Celestia at her side. The Mayor, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all looked in her direction.**

'**Ya ok Twi?" Applejack asked.**

"**I'm fine AJ." Twilight replied.**

"**Well now everypony is here." The Mayor said. "Let's begin planning this year's Summer Sun festivities!"**

** XXXXX**

** In the Carousel Boutique, an alabaster mare was running around her shop at this early hour using her magic to straighten everything out.**

** "Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called out. "Do you have my small amount I stored in the guest room?"**

** She was answered by a grunt as her sister, a smaller white filly with a purple and pink mane was carrying a rather large bag on her back. "Some help Rarity?" she asked before collapsing on the bag almost crushing the filly.**

** Rarity used her magic to levitate the bag. "Thank you so much for helping me Sweetie Belle." Rarity said. "I forgot that Fleur De Lis was coming today, and she'll need a place to stay."**

** "Is she a Canterlot pony?" Sweetie Belle asked.**

** "Why yes," Rarity replied. "I met her some time back when I took a business trip to Canterlot. She really is a dear."**

** "Is there anything else I can do sis?" Sweetie Belle asked.**

** "Make sure your room is clean." Rarity replied. "I'll make a splendid breakfast for you!"**

** Sweetie Belle went into her room, aside from her school supplies in the corner it was clean. Most fillies didn't have clean rooms, but most fillies didn't have somepony like rarity looking over their shoulder. She went about picking up what little there was. She finished just in time to hear her sister call her name.**

** XXXXX**

** For the last hour Twilight, Celestia and the Mayor went over details of Summer Sun. Twilight was more animated than she had been the past month. For good reason, she loved Summer Sun. Ever since she was a small filly seeing Celestia flying into the air the sun going up with her. It made her appreciate what Celestia did. To Twilight back then it placed Celestia on a pedestal, one she's still on today. Celestia was her hero in those days, little did she know she would be her friend today**

** "Thank you so much for helping." The Mayor said gratefully. "I'm sure Twilight will be able to help with the rest."**

** "We kinda got a problem." Rainbow said from near the door.**

** "Not again!" Twilight groaned pressing a hoof against her forehead.**

** "Why don't those ponies listen?" The Mayor questioned. "I've told them, that you can't do anything more than what you could before."**

** "Is this normal?" Celestia asked.**

** "Pretty much." Applejack grumbled. "Twi don't get much peace."**

** Celestia's features shifted into a frown, maybe it was time for her to step in, for her student's sakes. Celestia peeked out a cracked in the door and saw a swarm of ponies. Celestia heard them yell out**

** "Twilight! We need more rain!"**

** "We need less rain!"**

** "It's too hot!"**

** "Teach Earth Ponies how to use magic!"**

** Celestia's eyes widened. She looked at her student who just sat there as Rainbow dash and Applejack tried to comfort her.**

** "They do this every day." The Mayor said. "I've held meeting weekly for a month know but nopony listens. We have one tonight if your highness is interested."**

** "Might as well get this over with." Twilight sighed. **

**She stepped outside with Rainbow Dash and Applejack with her. As soon as she did she was mobbed. Hooves and unicorn magic grabbed at her, ponies screamed in her ear or in her face about needing help. Twilight said nothing but she trembled her eyes closed.**

"**This ain't good." Applejack muttered.**

**Twilights eyes opened and a wave of lavender magic washed over the crowd.**

"**Everypony SHUT UP!" Twilight screamed, she was hovered over the crowd of ponies. "I can't solve everything for you! You have to do it yourselves! I'm not here to hold your hooves! All of you are driving me CRAZY!" Twilight magic faded of she dropped to the ground.**

**Celestia rushed forward using her magic to put a field around her student, who now lay unconscious on the ground. Still ponies tried to get through. When they saw Twilight was out they turned to Celestia. Celestia shook her head, she had heard enough.**

"**Enough!" Celestia cried using her royal accent. "I hereby decree that further harassment of Twilight Sparkle will result in severe penalties." With that Celestia left with her unconscious student in her magical tow.**

"**Woah." Rainbow muttered as Celestia left. "Was it me or did Celestia just snap?"**

"**Wasn't you," Applejack agreed. "They got under her skin, but good."**

** XXXXX**

**Outside the Library Spike, Shooting Star and Rarity where all gathered. They saw a burst of magic followed by a booming voice. When they saw Celestia looking none too happy carrying an unconscious Twilight in her magic they all feared the worse.**

"**Twilight!" Spike cried.**

"**Oh the poor dear," Rarity said. "Is she alright?"**

**Shooting Star raced upstairs to Twilight's room and came down moments later with Twilight's bed in her magical field. Celestia placed Twilight in her bed.**

"**So what happened?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**She fainted after confronting a mob of ponies." Celestia said. "I should have known this would be too much for her to handle. The demands on an Alicorn are not easy, I should have done more to prepare her."**

"**Well maybe this will let the other ponies see what they are doing to Twilight with their selfish demands." Rarity said.**

"**I agree," Celestia sighed. "I hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this."**

"**It's like they forgot how to deal with their own problems." Spike grumbled.**

"**That happens more often than you would think." Celestia remarked. "Luna, Cadence, Twilight and myself are still ponies, we do not have all the answers. Despite what other ponies think."**

"**Can't you tell them that?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**Saying it and making them listen are two very different things." Celestia said. "Though I know of somepony who might make them listen. When is the meeting tonight?"**

"**An hour after sunset." Star said she looked at Celestia. "Are you thinking Princess Luna?"**

**Celestia was about to speak, when she heard a groan. All heads turned to the lavender Alicorn. Seeing her mentor there Twilight lowered her head.**

"**Are you ok sweetie?" Rarity asked.**

"**I blew it." Twilight said sadly.**

"**You did no such thing." Celestia said approaching her student. "You are still new to being an Alicorn, my starting time as an Alicorn was not a pleasant experience. I also did not have the luxury you have Twilight. I was forced into ruling Equestria. The previous ruler needed to be dealt with."**

"**Who was the previous ruler?" Spike asked.**

"**Morning Dew," Celestia said as she sat down. "She wanted genocide against the earth ponies and Pegasus. She was also my teacher." Tears ran down her muzzle.**

"**Celestia." Twilight choked hugging her mentor. "I'm sorry, you never told me."**

"**The past is past Twilight." Celestia said as she stood up. "I'm careful not to repeat my mistake, a quality I hope I instilled in you my dear Twilight."**

"**I'll never betray you." Twilight said. To her surprise Celestia gave her a cautious look.**

"**Never is a long time." Celestia said.**

**Twilight was about to say something when Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran in. Applejack gave Twilight a tight hug.**

"**Heaven's ta betsy yer ok!" Applejack said.**

"**Applejack…can't breathe.." Twilight gasped.**

"**Whups." She said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Twi."**

"**I'm glad you are ok Twilight." Celestia said. "I will help this get easier for you. Now if you will excuse me." Her horn glowed and in a golden flash she was gone.**

"**Anypony else notice Celestia acting weird?" Spike asked.**

"**It's just a tough time for her." Twilight said. "Remember Summer Sun is when Nightmare moon returned."**

"**Yeah but we zapped her with the elements and got Luna back." Rainbow Dash bragged.**

"**Come on Rainbow." Applejack sighed. "We got fields that need clearing."**

"**I have to meet Fleur De Lis at the train station." Rarity said.**

"**We should finish cleaning the library." Shooting Star said to Spike.**

"**I need to go or I'll be late for my latest flying lesson with Fluttershy!" Twilight said as she galloped off.**

** XXXXX**

"**You got pretty huggy with Twilight back there." Rainbow Dash noted as the pair made their way back to Sweet Apple Acres.**

"**Don't know watcha mean." Applejack answered. "I was jus worried an was happy to see her ok so I hugged her."**

"**Well how about all the lame reason's you've been coming up with to go to the library." Rainbow asked.**

"**I don't know what yer talkin bout." Applejack answered, though her voice held a nervous quiver to it.**

"**Oh this is rich." Rainbow laughed. "The element of honesty is trying to lie! Come on Applejack, she's your friend. It's cool if you do that mushy stuff with her."**

"**Yeah," Applejack said. "Not like I love her or anything." She grumbled maybe too loudly as Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks and gave the orange farm pony a shocked look.**

"**You what?" Rainbow asked.**

"**Nothing." Came the quick response. "Ya musta heard things!"**

**The look she got from Rainbow Dash told her, Dash didn't buy it. Applejack sighed and looked at Dash.**

"**Listen," Applejack said. "Ya can't tell anypony! Ah mean it!"**

"**Sure." Rainbow said uncertainly.**

"**Ah mean it!" she yelled. "Pinkie Promise me, you won't tell anypony!"**

"**You can't be serious." Rainbow pleaded. When she saw Applejacks face she knew how serious the mare was. "Fine, Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye."**

"**Ah'm holding ya to it!" Applejack said. "Ah jus can't let her know how Ah feel."**

"**Why not?" Rainbow asked.**

"**Ah jus can't!" Applejack said.**

"**That's a lame reason." Rainbow shot back.**

"**Ya know what," Applejack growled. "Jus go then, Ah don't need yer help! Go on, git outta here!"**

"**Whatever I'm outta here!" Rainbow said though she was struggling to hold back tears. She zoomed off.**

**Applejack watched the multicolored streak in the sky and couldn't help but wonder, why she acted the way she did.**

**The proud farm mare shook her head and tried to follow the rainbow streak. Still not sure what she was going to do.**

** XXXXX**

"**That's really good Twilight." Fluttershy said happily as Twilight hovered a mere six inches off the ground.**

"**Can't I go higher?" Twilight asked. She was glad her friend was teaching her how to fly, however the going was far slower than she would have liked it.**

"**Well, ok," Fluttershy muttered. "If you wanna I guess it's ok."**

**Twilight didn't even hear the last part as she flew into the sky. "This is great!" she cried as she flew in the air. "I'm doing it! I'm FLYING!" She laughed as she flew in the air, while a terrified Fluttershy watched from bellow.**

"**Oh dear," Fluttershy whimpered. "Careful, oh, I can't watch!"**

"**Fluttershy are you seeing this?" Twilight laughed from above. She looked down and saw the yellow Pegasus with her hooves over her eyes. Twilight was about to land when she got plowed into by a rainbowed blur. Both hit the ground with a loud THUD!**

"**Oh dear!" Fluttershy squeaked. "Are you ok?"**

"**I'm fine." Twilight grunted as she got up and cast a glare at the now familiar blue Pegasus. "What's the hurry Rainbow? Aren't you supposed to be with Applejack helping with her farm?"**

"**Well," Rainbow choked as she blinked back tears.**

"**Oh my!" Fluttershy said as she hurried over, she saw the upset Rainbow and hugged her. "What's wrong Rainbow?"**

"**Applejack and I got into a fight." Rainbow said.**

"**That's hardly new." Twilight quipped. She knew even though the two were friends. Rainbow and Applejack would frequently clash over Rainbow's less than pristine way of doing some things.**

"**Well this one was a doozy." Rainbow sniffled. "See she has feelings for somepony, but she won't tell this somepony, about them."**

'**Come on Twi,' Rainbow thought. 'Be the egghead and put this all together so I can tell you without telling you and still keep this stupid Pinkie Promise.'**

"**Wait Applejack has feelings for somepony?" Twilight asked. "It's not a member of her family is it? That would just be weird!"**

"**It's not family." Rainbow said. "It's a friend, a close friend."**

"**I didn't think she was really all that close with Sta.." Twilight stopped short and gave a small gasp. **

'**That's it Twilight.' Rainbow thought. 'Put it all together.'**

"**She's into mares?" Twilight yelled. "Who is it?"**

'**You gotta be BUCKING kidding me!' Rainbow Dashes thoughts screamed. As Rainbow was about to make the biggest mistake ever Applejack came running up.**

**The farm pony noticed all eyes on her. "Uhh, howdy." She said nervously. "I got sumthin in mah teeth?"**

"**I know AJ." Twilight said.**

"**Ya do?" Applejack questioned when Twilight nodded, Applejack got nervous. "Now Twi, ah can explain."**

"**Whose the lucky mare or stallion?" Twilight asked hugging her friend. "Rainbow won't give names."**

"**Well," Applejack said as her thoughts went a mile a minute.**

"**She can't say now." Rainbow Dash interrupted. "What would be the point in telling us now? When she will tell them.. At the rising sun of the Summer Sun celebration."**

"**Right!" Appleajck agreed, then realizing what Rainbow did. "Wait, what?"**

"**Ooohhh! I can hardly wait!" Twilight squealed. "Come on Fluttershy we have lessons!" She flew off.**

"**Oh Twilight please don't go so fast!" Fluttershy cried as she chased Twilight out of sight.**

**Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief that was until she was muzzle to muzzle with an angry Applejack.**

"**What did ya jus to ta me!" Applejack screamed. "Ya might as well have jus broken the promise!"**

"**Your one to talk!" Rainbow shot back. "Remember Dodge Junction! You ran off, after promising Pinkie you would tell her everything at breakfast!"**

"**That's different and you know it!" Applejack countered jamming a hoof in Rainbow's face.**

"**What's the big deal anyway?" Rainbow yelled now however over Applejack. "So you like her, I don't see the big deal."**

"**Ya wouldn't!" Applejack retorted. "If it ain't bullheaded ya got no interest in it. Jus like ya got no interest in not flapping yer gums bout how awesome ya are."**

"**Hey!" Rainbow said getting muzzle to muzzle with the angry farm pony. "You can rip me up all you want. Least I can come forward with my feelings towards somepony!"**

**Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash, she wanted to slam her hoof in Dash's face. In the end she lowered her head, defeated.**

"**Ah'm sorry Dashie," Applejack whispered. "Go on, jus tell her."**

"**Pfft, like I would ever break a Pinkie Promise." Raibow said. "Listen, now I know maybe I can help."**

"**Wish ya could." Applejack said. "Listen Rainbow, Ah'm sorry Ah went off an ya. Ya really are a good friend. Now Ah got a month to tell Twi how Ah feel."**

"**Don't worry I'm sure things will be fine." Rainbow Dash assured. "After all it's not like this is the worst thing ever."**

"**Right," the mare chuckled. "Now let's get ta mah farm, we have an old barn ya need to help smash down."**

"**Now you're talking." Rainbow exclaimed as she left with the farm pony.**

** XXXXX**

**Rarity paced at the train station, aside from the crowd of rude shoving ponies. Rarity had to nearly hold her breath so the smell wouldn't get to her. She finally saw who she was waiting for. Fleur De Lis was a tall pony, making her easy for Rarity to see.**

**After their initial meeting in Canterlot just over a year ago. When Twilight decided to hold her 17****th**** birthday in Canterlot. Rarity was almost sure she wouldn't hear from any of the high class ponies again. She was proven wrong when she received letters from Fleur and Fancy Pants.**

**Fleur saw Rarity and made her way towards the fashionista.**

"**Madam Rarity!" she exclaimed. "Eez good to see you!"**

**Rarity noticed something seemed off with Fleur as the two left the station. She noticed circles under her eyes.**

"**So," Rarity said. "How is Fancy Pants?"**

"**He eez well," Fleur replied. "He's sends his best."**

"**How thoughtful." Rarity giggled. "As soon as I got your letter regarding your visit I set upon working on your dress. Why you should be on your way back to Canterlot tonight if it meets expectations." **

**Fleur said nothing as they reached Rarities shop, Sweetie Belle had left for school. With less than a month left before school was done for the summer. The fillies and colts where highly excited. Rarity opened the door to her shop. **

**There in the middle stood a magnificent mannequin in an amazing dress, decorated in pink and white and even using gemstones to decorate the frills near the legs. Fleur went over to the dress, and Rarity smiled. She saw tears on Fleur's face, just before she knocked the dress over with a scream.**

**Horrified Rarity ran over.**

"**You messed eet up!" Fleur screamed.**

"**But..how?" Rarity stammered. "I follow your directions to the letter. I took no liberties."**

"**Eet…eet.." Fleur stammered. She looked at the dress on the ground. **

"**What's wrong?" Rarity asked. Fleur sniffled and said nothing, though she used her magic to get the dress and mannequin off the ground. "Fleur? Darling?"**

"**I'm so sorry," Fleur sniffed. "Eet eez perfect, and I didn't want eet to be."**

"**Why not?" Rarity asked.**

**With a sigh Fleur recalled her morning so far, from her confrontation with Celestia to her encounter with Jet Set and Upper Crust. "I just did not want to go home for some time. Now I will have to. I have work to do at Canterlot."**

"**Why not stay here?" Rarity offered. "You need a break from those awful ponies. Maybe enjoy life in Ponyville for a week or so. You have a room here, and I insist you stay here."**

"**But you have a family and friends," Fleur said "I would be in zee way."**

"**Nonsense!" Rarity said waving a dismissing hoof. "I could get your advice on dresses, and join me in my daily spa session this afternoon with Fluttershy."**

"**Eet eez very generous." Fleur said. "are you sure I would not be intruding?"**

"**Oh no." Rarity said. "It would be a treat to have you here."**

**She was hugged by Fleur. "Merci." Fleur whispered. "Merci."**

"**Think nothing of it." Rarity said with a smile.**

** XXXXX**

**After a half hour of flying freely through the air, Twilight finally landed with Fluttershy not too far behind. It had taken some doing to convince the butter yellow Pegasus to join her. In the end however Twilight won out and was joined by her friend.**

"**That was so much fun!" Twilight giggled.**

"**You're really good in the air Twilight." Fluttershy complimented. **

"**This is the only part I like about being an Alicorn." Twilight sighed. **

"**I'm sure things will get better." Fluttershy assured her.**

"**I hope so," Twilight sighed. "It would be nice to get little time for myself."**

"**We just had a nice time flying." Fluttershy pointed out. "Maybe they will listen tonight."**

"**I hope so," Twilight murmured wistfully.**

"**Don't worry Twilight." Fluttershy assured her. "Everything will be just fine. I have a spa appointment with Rarity, you want to come?" **

"**Sure, I just hope I don't get mobbed on the way there." Twilight muttered as she walked with her friend.**

"**I'm sure we'll be fine." Fluttershy assured again with a smile.**

** END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: CONFLICTS, THE SPA AND THE MEETING**

**Celestia sat in her throne room as several nobles plead their cases for their various causes. She barley heard them, her mind was elsewhere. As of late her troubles seemed to be adding up. **

**After she went on a rampage a month ago that resulting in Twilight getting hurt, the Griffon Empire demanded she step down as Princess. The Minotaur and Dragon empires stayed clear, abstaining from casting their vote.**

**Equestria as a whole forgave her, and the blame was placed on Chrysalis. Then there was the changeling matter, Celestia let Twilight handle that matter, she herself was unwilling to deal with Chrysalis. She noticed the latest noble had finished speaking.**

"**I will consider your offers." Celestia said putting on a smile. She bowed and they bowed in turn. As she left her smile vanished, more money, more funds that the regular ponies wouldn't see.**

"**Princess?" A unicorn with a white mane and a gold coat asked. "What do you want me to do with the proposals you just heard?"**

"**Wait a week then deny them, tell them to give something back to the ponies and I might consider it." Celestia said.**

"**Yes your highness." The pony said as she bowed. "Oh, your highness the Griffon emissary is here, she wants to see you as soon as your free."**

"**You can tell that stuffy.." Celestia paused. "Did you say she?"**

"**Yes, Emissary Zubera." The unicorn said. "She's in your audience chamber."**

"**I'll go see her Smart Bits." Celestia said sounding giddy. "Thank you, after you deal with those proposals, you may take the rest of the day to yourself, I do believe your daughter has a party in Canterlot park right?"**

"**Y..yes" Smart Bits said. "Oh thank you Princess! I'll get on this right away!" She skipped away. Celestia smiled as she went to her private audience chambers.**

**There she saw a Griffon, she was slender with black and gold feathers. She smiled at seeing the Sun Princess.**

"**TIA!" she yelled as she wrapped Celestia in a hug.**

"**It's been too long." Celestia said returning the hug. "I thought I would have to endure Golden Feather."**

"**My brother is busy in Londoon." Zubera said. "With failing relations with the ravens and eagles."**

"**I'm sorry to hear." Celestia said.**

"**They like me!" Zubera said happily. "They just don't like him. I already worked out peace, but don't tell him."**

"**I won't." Celestia giggled.**

"**You know why I'm here Tia." Zubera said her tone turning serious. "The empire still wants you to step down."**

"**I cannot do that." Celestia said. "Equestria needs me, I cannot step down."**

"**You recently added another Alicorn." Zubera said. "A Twilight Sparkle, she can take over."**

"**Twilight is having difficulty in Ponyville," Celestia said. "To put her on the throne would only plunge Equestria into harder times."**

"**I was told you had faith in her." Zubera said.**

"**I do." Celestia replied trying to keep calm. "she has only been an Alicorn a month, there must be something I can do to get the Griffon Empire to change their mind."**

"**Tia." Zubera said softly. "You're my oldest and dearest friend, if it where me I would let you stay on. My father isn't so understanding, he's afraid you will attack again, and that the Griffon empire will be your target. However he also sent me, he knows Summer Sun is coming and has allowed me to stay until then. To prove that another rampage won't happen." **

"**If something like what happens again last month happens again. Then I'm sorry Celly, we'll have to force you to leave the throne. However if nothing bad happens then it's all fine!"**

**Zubera tried to add some umph to the last part of her statement. She noticed Celestia looked at her with some concern.**

"**I hope nothing happens." Celestia said weakly.**

"**There's something else." The griffon observed. "What's bothering you Celly?" When Celestia remained silent. "We've known each other for a quarter of a century. You can tell me." Celestia turned away.**

"**Perhaps another time." Celestia said.**

"**As you wish." Zubera said. Then she tried to lighten the mood. "Think we can see Lu-lu?"**

"**She hates being called that." Celestia said.**

"**Oh I call her that all the time." A young voice said. Zubera turned and saw Cadence. She smiled and ran to hug her.**

"**Look how you've grown!" Zubera said happily. "The Crystal Princess!"**

"**It…good..to…se..you…to.." Cadence grunted being crushed by the hug. "Need…air!"**

"**Wilst thou cease with the yelling!" an angry voice boomed.**

**Before Zubera could say anything Celestia stepped up. "It's ok sister, I was going to wake you up anyway. Cadence, perhaps you could give Zubera a tour while I have a word with Lu-lu."**

**Giggling the two left leaving Celestia with Luna. Luna entered her chambers followed by her sister. "What do you need of me sister?" Luna asked.**

** "I need you to go to a town meeting in Ponyville tonight an hour after I set the sun. I will postpone Night court." Celestia said.**

** "So I won't have to deal with noble stepping on each other to gain my favor?" Luna asked.**

** "Instead you will have to deal with a town full of needy ponies who forgot how to handle their own problems and have been drowning Twilight in their problems." Celestia said.**

** "I will agree sister," Luna said. "Only because it's Twilight and I have little desire to see her turned into a nervous heap. The same desire I hold for my sister."**

** "Is it that obvious I am on edge?" Celestia sighed.**

** "Tis easy to tell why." Luna replied. "Morning Dew."**

** "It bothers me she escaped Tartarus." Celestia confessed.**

** "We already increased our guard detail dear sister," Luna assured her elder sister. "Please, try to relax, I will attend the Ponyville meeting. I will make an effort to catch up with Zubera soon. Everything will be fine sister."**

** "I still have my doubts." Celestia said.**

** "There will be guard details from all over Equestria." Luna explained. "I should know I arranged the security part of Summer Sun. Saddle Arabia has agreed to send Camel guards, and Londoon already sent their guards. Trust me when I say sister, it will all be fine."**

** "I'm supposed to tell you that." Celestia said with a grateful smile. "But I'm glad you did Lu-Lu."**

** "I hate that name." Luna growled.**

** "Elder sisters' right." Celestia smiled as she left her sisters chambers.**

** XXXXX**

** While the sisters talked, Zubera the emissary to the Griffon court of Londoon, walked with Cadence the Crystal Princess. The duo caught up on various topics as Cadence showed Zubera around. Cadence told her of her husband Shining Armor, and of the wedding that almost didn't happen.**

** She talked of the vile Queen Chrysalis and the plot of her and her changelings to take over Canterlot. She brought up Celestia's defeat and of the heroic effort of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, allowing her to free Shining Armor and bring victory.**

** "Twilight Sparkle sounds like a remarkable mare," Zubera commented when Cadence finished. "How did she become an Alicorn?"**

** With a sigh Cadence recalled the all too recent events, from Chrysalis' return at Twilight's Eighteenth birthday, to the kidnapping that lead to a confrontation between Celestia and Chrysalis and how Twilight was involved and lost her life as a result.**

** "It was only because of a baby phoenix known as PeeWee that Twilight returned to life as an Alicorn." Cadence said with a shudder as a tear ran down her muzzle.**

** "I'm sorry," Zubera said as she stopped and wrapped her wing around the pink Alicorn. "I had no idea."**

** "It's ok." Cadence sniffled. "Twilight has always been a special mare to me, ever since she was a filly. I am so proud of all she's done, I hope you get to meet her." **

** "She sounds amazing." Zubera agreed.**

** "She is." Celestia said as she trotted up, the two could tell her spirit have picked up immensely. The spring was back in her step. Cadence smiled as she hugged her aunt, Celestia smiled as she nuzzled her. "I'm ok." She whispered to Cadence. "Now Zubera, we have some time before Luna awakens for her nightly routine. Perhaps we can discuss events in Londoon."**

** "I would love that Celly." Zubera said as she left with her old friend. "Cadence would you like to join us?"**

** "Certainly." Cadence chirped as she joined them.**

** XXXXX**

**To Twilight's amazement she wasn't bothered on her way there, which seemed to amaze Fluttershy as well.**

"**Looks like Celestia's decree really worked." Twilight said.**

"**She made a decree?" Fluttershy gulped.**

"**Told everpony to solve their own problems," Twilight smiled. "Look there's Rarity! Is that Fleur De Lis with her?"**

"**Twilight!" Rarity said happily, "I'm so glad you could make it! I hope you don't mind but I asked Fleur to join us."**

"**Bonjur" Fleur said cheerfully.**

** "Twilight." Rarity said. "You and Fleur will start in the mud bathes while Fluttershy and I get a pony pedicure. Then wing massages for you and Fluttershy and horn filings for all the unicorns and Alicorns."**

** "We'll see you in a bit then," Twilight said as she and Fleur got ushered to a room with several pools of mud. Both settled into a pool.**

** "I needed zis." Fleur sighed.**

** "Things hard in Canterlot?" Twilight asked.**

** "Oui." Fleur said as she told Twilight about her morning and even her dream. "She got upset when I asked about Morning Dew."**

** "Morning Dew." Twilight mused, she remembered. "According to Princess Celestia, she was the ruler before Celestia was."**

** "I always thought zat was Discord." Fleur said amazed.**

** "That's a common mistake," Twilight said. "I found out that Discord actually ruled with Celestia and Luna, before he got bored and decided to rule on his own. Then they trapped him in stone."**

** "I see." Fleur muttered.**

** "I still don't get why The Princess wouldn't tell you who Morning Dew was." Twilight wondered. **

** Fleur said nothing and before Twilight could think of how to reproach the subject Rarity and Fluttershy came in. Rarity squealed in joy at seeing the mud as two of the spa workers set to wrapping her white coat in seaweed. While Fluttershy settled in a mud bath. **

** The four mares engaged in various small talk in between leaving the bath to get preened or various other spa treatments, with Rarity and Fleur talking about life in Canterlot and Ponyville and how it was different. Twilight just smiled, that is until she heard a ghastly shriek from a nearby room. Fluttershy diving into the mud trying to hide herself. Rarity and Fleur looked up from having their horns filed, while Twilight looked up from the table she was laying getting her wings cleaned.**

** "I told ya to watch the feathers!" a voice screamed.**

** "Who eez zat?" Fleur asked aghast that anything could be so brutish.**

** "Gilda," Twilight grumbled. "What's she doing back?"**

** "You mean that dreadful griffon who bullied Fluttershy?" Rarity questioned.**

** Lotus Blossom one of the workers back into the room fearfully as Gilda with curlers in her feathers.**

** "Can't ya airheads do anything right?" Gilda growled.**

** "Leave them alone." Fluttershy cried as she rose up in the mud, however when Gilda turned her glare to Fulltershy, the Pegasus hid back into the mud. The Griffon stared down at the mud covered Pegasus who with now hiding behind her hooves.**

** "Go something ya wanna say to me Ducky?" Gilda threatened.**

** "Don't you dare lay a talon on her you brute!" Rarity cried, though her tight binding in seaweed prohibited her from doing any damage.**

** "Shaddup!" Gilda growled, "What're ya gonna do, get mud on me?"**

** "Leave my friends alone Gilda." Twilight growled, the Alicorn was on her hooves but crouched down ready to pounce.**

** "I'm not the villain here." Gilda snorted. "Least I don't steal friends!"**

** "I'm sorry you feel we stole Rainbow Dash from you," Twilight said a hint of regret in her voice. "Until you come to grips with the fact that you bullying others ponies, ponies like Fluttershy who didn't do anything to you, is what chased Dash away. Then there is nothing we can do."**

** "You think you can lecture me just because you have wings?" Gilda laughed. Though she did back away from Fluttershy. "You dweebs are a waste of my time!" The Griffon left as Fleur and Twilight got the crying Fluttershy out of the mud.**

** "There, there dear." Rarity comforted as she hopped over.**

** "Sh…she's so mean." Fluttershy whimpered.**

** "Non." Fleur said suddenly.**

** "Fleur?" Twilight asked looking at the mare.**

** "I feel eet," Fleur said. "Deep inside she wants to change, but can't."**

** "Why would you want to go through life like that?" Rarity asked confused.**

** "It must be awful." Twilight said softly. "To be so angry, all the time, and not know why."**

** "I'm dreadfully sorry." Rarity said. "This afternoon is a horrid bust."**

** "Fluttershy," Twilight purred making the timid Pegasus look up. "Maybe you can show fleur your cottage and your animal friends?"**

** "Oui!" Fleur said excitedly. "Please madam Fluttershy, I would love to see your special gift."**

** "Well," Fluttershy said. "Ok, just be careful Harry Bear is a little cautious when strange ponies."**

** "I'll keep zat in mind." Fleur said as they left.**

** "Please, today is on the house. As our apology." Aloe, one of Lotus' assistants said apologetically.**

** Rarity walked with Twilight, she knew what was going through her friends mind. She found is refreshing that Twilight had a purpose, but Rarity still worried about her. Gilda was a griffon a race known for being fierce and intimidating.**

** "Don't tell me you're going to talk to Gilda?" Rarity gasped.**

** "Don't worry Rarity," Twilight assured. "I doubt she would even listen to me. There is somepony who she will listen to, hopefully." She spread her wings and flew off towards sweet Apple acres.**

** XXXXX**

** Gilda flew through the air, her spa session was a total bust, she only wanted to relax and get pampered, but those ponies apparently never saw a griffon before and had no idea how to pamper one. That and those ponies, the pink one, purple one and white one, Rainbow Dash's friends. Ever since that party she and Rainbow Dash didn't speak to each other. She didn't know why, maybe pride on her part.**

** She expected Rainbow Dash to come crawling back, begging for her forgiveness. She didn't so Gilda saw no reason to stay in Cloudsdale and went back home to Londoon, across the sea. She would have been happy there if not for The King sending her back here.**

** When Goldtalon King of the Griffons, asks of something, he isn't asking, he's telling you to do something in a polite way. That's why Gilda was sent back, she would have been happy not to see any of Rainbow's friends. That didn't stop her from almost approaching her on several occasions. **

** She stopped when she considered everything, she was awful to the ponies. She deserved what she got, if she could only tell her pride that. Her pride was still wounded, so she stayed away, now with her latest outburst, she was sure Rainbow wouldn't want to talk to her.**

** She accepted that as she flew into a cave found in the mountain range next to the Whitetail Woods. Her home for now, and tried to forget about Rainbow Dash.**

** XXXXX**

** The air above an old abandoned barn exploded in a prismatic cloud. Rainbow Dash hoofpumped after seeing the damage she did.**

** "That's it Rainbow!" Applejack called from bellow her. "Ya did a real number on that's fer sure."**

** "Aww yeah!" Rainbow bragged as she came in for a landing. She was handed a bottle of apple juice by the farm pony.**

** "Ah'm sorry fer how Ah acted before Rainbow." Applejack said.**

** "Don't worry about it," Rainbow said before taking a sip of apple juice. "Still think you should just tell her."**

** Applejack just gave a grunt in response, she then saw a lavender streak in the sky. She saw Twilight land near them, looking troubled.**

** "What's wrong sugercube?" Applejack asked.**

** "Gilda's back." Twilight said gravely.**

** "How's that a bad thing?" Rainbow questioned. "She was my friend, maybe she just wants to apologize or something."**

** "Could hardly tell from the way she acted at the Spa." Twilight grumbled. **

** "Hate ta say Dash," Applejack said. "I hardly think someone like that can change."**

** "Oh so you're the expert now!" Rainbow growled as she jabbed a hoof at Applejack.**

** "Listen Rainbow," Applejack said as she adjusted her hat. "Last time she was in ponyville, she stole, made Fluttershy cry, nearly gave Granny Smith a heart attack all cuz she could."**

** "Not to mention she threatened me, Rarity and Fluttershy at the spa." Twilight said. **

** "So she's not one of your buddies, she's no good?" Rainbow said. "Trixie took over Ponyville and you still forgave her!"**

** "She was being controlled." Twilight said defensively. "Listen Rainbow, maybe if you talk to her you can convince her not to be a big jerk."**

** "Whatever." Rainbow Dash said as she flew away.**

** "Ergh!" Twilight grunted. "I so don't need this right now!"**

** "It's jus Rainbow bein Rainbow." Applejack comforted. "Ah really hope the meetin tonight changes things fer the better."**

** "I really owe you girls." Twilight said. **

** "How ya figure that?" Applejack asked.**

** "You girls kept me from losing my mind this past month," Twilight said. "I just wished the town would give me some peace."**

** "They seem ta be doin it now," Applejack commented. "All it took was Celestia yellin at em." **

** "So AJ," Twilight said with a glint in her eye. "Tell me about your special somepony."**

** "Wha," Applejack stammered. "Heck, Twi, you don't wanna hear about boring old me."**

** "Oh stop being so humble," Twilight joked. "Your one of my best friends, of course I want to hear."**

** "Well," Applejack said thoughtfully. "They are amazing, they are smart, and no matter what you do to em they always seem to get through somehow."**

** Twilight starred at Applejack for what seemed to be an eternity. Applejack wasn't sure what to do or say. She knew Twilight was smart, Applejack thought she was vague, but still it didn't make this any easier.**

** "Oh." Was all Twilight said her eyes going wide, she spread her wings.**

** "Twi!" Applejack cried, starting to panic.**

** "Sorry AJ," Twilight said. "I need some time, I'll see you tonight." She flew away leaving a distraught Applejack bellow.**

** XXXXX**

** Twilight just flew, she didn't know where, she needed to clear her head. Was Applejack really saying she had feelings for her? Maybe she was just seeing too far into it like she always did. Still ever since she became an Alicorn, Applejack came to the library more often looking for books in areas where she should have general knowledge.**

** That alone would have been fine, but Twilight kept remembering the moment when she came back as an Alicorn. When she prevented Chrysalis from killing Applejack, it haunted her. What if she had been a moment too late? Celestia was in no condition to help Applejack. Chrysalis would have killed her, and that scared Twilight.**

** When she came to Ponyville, Applejack was one of the first to reach out in friendship. When Nightmare Moon revealed she banished Celestia, it was Applejack who got the others together to stay with Twilight. Of the five of them, Twilight always felt comfortable with Applejack, sure she might not have her magic knowledge, but she was practical. Unlike the others Applejack often remained calm in the face of danger.**

** This? What Applejack said was she loved a pony that sounded like her. Could she handle that? No, she couldn't, she couldn't deal with the pain, when Applejack would finally die. It would be hard enough when they were friends, as lovers? She wouldn't be able to cope.**

** Twilight landed just by Fluttershy's Cottage. Luckily the Pegasus wasn't home, Twilight sighed, what was she going to do? She needed the truth from Applejack, but she was afraid of the truth. She looked into the sky and saw Celestia's sun start to drift, by her guess it was about one in the afternoon.**

** Her stomach growled, she sighed and spread her wings. It was time for her to go home for lunch, and maybe some advice.**

** XXXXX**

** "STUPID!" Applejack screamed as she bucked an apple tree. The apples landed in their baskets. Her brother trotted up and placed the baskets on his back. Applejack put a basket on her back as well.**

** "Ya ok AJ?" Big Macintosh asked.**

** "Ah'm fine." Applejack huffed.**

** "Ya kicked Chester pretty hard." Big Mac said.**

** Applejack looked at her brother. "Ya know I love you, ya big goof." Applejack said. "I jus need sometime ta think."**

** "Jus remember we're family AJ." Big Mac reminded her.**

** "Ah know." Applejack said.**

** The two reached the barn and deposited their apples. Still their day was far from over. They needed to buck the rest of the trees in the eastern yard before the day was out. Applejack followed her brother and got back to work, trying to push thoughts of Twilight to the back of her mind.**

** XXXXX**

** Spike enjoyed working with Shooting Star, in the month since Shooting Star came to ponyville to learn of friendship very much like Twilight did. Spike had liked the black coated mare and her relaxed work ethic. This wasn't the same as being lazy, but Shooting Star had a much more laid back personality than Twilight and let things roll off her back easier.**

** "Did you put Twilight's bed back in her room?" Spike asked.**

** "Sure did," Shooting Star replied. "Did you make sure to clean her room?"**

** "Best as I can." Spike replied. "She likes to do it herself."**

** Just then the door swung open and Twilight entered, the Alicorn looked distraught, enough for Spike and Shooting Star to worry.**

** "Are you ok Twilight?" Shooting Star asked.**

** Twilight fell to her haunches as she recalled her conversation with Applejack. After she was done she just got looks from Spike and Star.**

** "Well," Star said. "I don't think it's anything bad, so what if she has feelings for you. She's your best friend, can you really say you don't care for her?**

** "Of course I do!" Twilight yelled her wings unfurling. "I love all of them! I wouldn't be here without them! They..they are like another family."**

** "I know your stressed." Shooting Star said as she nuzzled her friend. "Maybe you can talk to her tonight."**

** "At least the town is leaving you alone." Spike commented. "Nopony has been at the library to try to find you all day."**

** Twilight smiled as her two friends hugged her. She knew she would be ok, she glanced around at the library.**

** "Come on," Twilight said the excitement returning to her voice. "We still have work to do."**

** XXXXX**

** As soon as Celestia's Sun set over ponyville, Luna's moon and stars rose. Oh her balcony in Canterlot Luna smiled. Since her return from banishment she finally found out how much ponies enjoy her night.**

** "Your night sky looks beautiful sister," Celestia said as she joined her younger sister.**

** "Thank you Tia," Luna said she noticed her sister was alone. "Where are Zubera and Cadence?"**

** "Cadence returned to the Crystal Empire," Celestia said. "Zubera is in her quarters, and I received this from her brother Goldenfeather."**

** Luna took the letter in her magic aura and read it, her face grew serious. "Dist thou ask Zubera of this?"**

** "She told me her brother was simply jealous," Celestia sighed. "She's an old friend and I want to believe her, yet this letter, doesn't put her in the best light Luna."**

** "So what do we do?" Luna asked.**

** "I've ordered her be kept under strict supervision for her visit." Celestia said. "She didn't protest, and told me she understood, something I'm still not sure I believe. Until I get answers, there isn't much I can do."**

** "Thou still wants me to go to Ponyville?" Luna questioned.**

** "Yes," Celestia said. "Nopony should have to deal with what they are doing to Twilight, drowning her in their own problems. I am counting on you sister, you seem to have, a way, with confronting ponies."**

** Luna furrowed her brow. "Didst thou just say I have a talent for yelling at ponies?"**

** "I just got you to admit it." Celestia giggled. "Now I'm depending on you Luna, I pray they will listen to you."**

** "I shall not disappoint." Luna said.**

** "I know you won't sister." Celestia replied as she nuzzled her younger sibling. "You best get going Luna. I'll await your return."**

** "Fare thee well Tia." Luna said as she spread her wings and flew off to Ponyville.**

** XXXXX**

** Many ponies think Alicorns simply grow the wings of a Pegasus when they become an Alicorn. This couldn't be farther from the truth. Alicorns not only have bigger wings than Pegasus but they are infused with magic, thus allowing them swift flight. While Twilight's and Cadence's wings haven't been fully infused yet, the process alone takes centuries. Her and Celestia's wings are fully infused thus making a trip from Canterlot to Ponyville in fifteen minutes. Unlike the four hours it would take a regular Pegasus. Half that time in the case of Rainbow Dash or a Wonderbolt.**

** Luna flew over Ponyville enjoying her flight, it was rare when she would use her own wings. She felt her chariot would draw too much attention, she caught glimpse of a rainbow blur.**

** "Hey Princess Luna." Rainbow Dash said. As she joined her in flight.**

** "Good Eve to you Rainbow Dash," Luna said. "I hope thou wilt not cause mischief on this eve. Thou dost have a penchant for doing so."**

** "Naw," Rainbow said waving her hoof. "I just want the ponies to leave Twi alone. Hey you haven't seen a griffon around have ya?" **

** "Thou speaks of Gilda?" Luna asked. When Rainbow was about to ask how she knew, "I oversee dreams Rainbow Dash, I know you wish to make amends with her."**

** "Well, she's my friend," Rainbow said. "I mean I know she was mean to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, but Trixie took over all of Ponyville and Twilight forgave her."**

** The pair landed in front of Golden Oaks Library. Luna laid a reassuring hoof on her shoulder.**

** "You are loyalty," Luna assured her. "To all friends, yet you are unsure if Gilda wishes to return your friendship and make amends. I do not have her location, sadly, but I will keep my ears open."**

** "Thanks Luna," Rainbow said she then hovered in the air. "See ya at town hall!" she called as she flew away.**

** Luna strode to the Library door, where Shooting Star answered before she could even knocked.**

** "Princess Luna!" Star said as she happily hugged her mentor.**

** "Hello Shooting Star!" Luna said returning the hug.**

** "You just missed Twilight," Star explained as she used her magic to float Spike who had just come downstairs onto her back. "She said something about talking to Applejack before the meeting."**

** "You might want to sneak in somehow Princess." Spike said.**

** "I have my own method." Luna said. "My sister gave me permission to scare them tonight, so I shall if they are as bad as you say."**

** "Well it's going to start soon." Star said as she left the library with Luna and Spike. The trio saw ponies making their way to Town Hall. She turned around to say something to Luna but noticed she wasn't there. "Luna?"**

** "Invisible." Luna said her voice low. "Go and I will catch up when the time is right."**

** "Ok Princess," Spike said. "See ya there."**

** XXXXX**

** Just outside Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was making her way towards Town Hall, though the meeting was the last thing on her mind. Earlier Applejack nearly confessed her feelings towards Twilight and the lavender Alicorn left. Ever since then Applejack was mentally kicking herself.**

** As she reached the property line of her farm she noticed something in the sky. Twilight Sparkle landed before her, her expression told she had something on her mind.**

** "I'm sorry for before AJ." Twilight said. "I jumped to conclusions, and I got scared. I should have known that you where trying to say you cared for me. I feel the same AJ, I feel the same about all you girls."**

** Applejack almost wanted to scream with frustration at Twilight missing the point in how she felt. Still the farm pony smiled and nodded. She was surprised when Twilight nuzzled her.**

** "Maybe we should get goin." Applejack said. Twilight nodded and the two went to Town Hall.**

** When they got there they noticed every pony in town was there. Twilight began to panic where they heard a voice.**

** "Back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled as loud as she dared. The two ran to where there was a back entrance.**

** "Never noticed this before." Twilight observed.**

** "I found it." Pinkie Sang as she bounced by.**

** "The mayor has already started the meeting." Rarity informed them. Rarity was joined by Fleur and Sweetie Belle.**

** "There they are." A small voice called as Scootaloo and Applebloom raced behind the stage in Town Hall where the others where.**

** Town Hall was almost totally destroyed during the Parasprite problem. Thanks to donations from Canterlot the Hall was rebuilt better than ever. Complete with a stage and a backstage area.**

** "Does yer granny know yer here?" Applejack scolded.**

** "She knows sis." Applebloom said. "She said as long as I'm with you, Ah'll be fine."**

** "Everypony please!" The Mayor's voice rang out. "Let's not turn this into a fiasco!"**

** "She's an Alicorn!" a voice yelled.**

** "She should do more to help us!"**

** More shouts sounded and Twilight winced. Why did everypony thing she could do everything now? All that was different was she had wings and she was taller with a more sparkly mane. She was still the same from before. Then she heard something that made her blood freeze.**

** "THERE SHE IS!"**

** As one the mass of ponies surged towards Twilight anxious to have her deal with their problems for them. **

** Twilights friends tried to makes a barrier, but they were outnumbered. Twilight groaned and was ready to accept her fate.**

** Then the lights in the town hall went out! When the candles relight there was something standing on the stage. An indigo Alicorn in armor, terrified screams went out.**

** "NIGHTMARE MOON!"**

** Terrified the ponies surged for the exits only to find them locked. The Alicorn's horn glowed indigo.**

** "Be still!" she bellowed. The quivering mass of ponies stayed still. **

**Still Luna knew not all of them where guilty. She used her magic to teleport ponies like Cherilee, The Cake Family, and ponies she knew left Twilight alone, with Twilight and her friends backstage. **

**With the innocents out of the was Luna in the form of Nightmare Moon glared at the ponies. She reverted to the form of princess Luna knowing how scared they were of Nightmare Moon. Luna glared at the ponies her face a stern mask.**

"**Thou dost dare to put the problems of thineselves onto the shoulders of Twilight Sparkle?" Luna bellowed. "Hast thee lost all capabilities of dealing with problems that we need to be called here?" she looked at the ponies who where groveling on the ground. "Mine sister has warned thee, now we shall do the same! If we hear word of Twilight Sparkle beings harassed WE SHALL STIRKE VENGENCE!" She called lighting to strike vacant areas of the hall and let the lights flicker to prove her point.**

"**We promise!"**

"**We'll leave her alone!"**

**Was all Luna heard, she smiled as the lights went out. When they came back on due to Rarity and Twilight relighting the candles Luna was gone. Twilight looked to her friends and The Mayor who nodded.**

"**So," Twilight Sparkle asked to the crowd. "any questions?"**

**The wide eyed crowd shook their head.**

"**Meeting dismissed then." The Mayor said and the Town Hall quickly emptied. "Well that should do it." The Mayor said. "I'm sorry about this Twilight, please thank Luna for us."**

"**She's standing right next to you." Twilight said. **

**In an Indigo flash Luna appeared with a smile.**

"**You really had them going!" Applejack said.**

"**That was the best prank ever!" Rainbow Dash cheered. She looked for Fluttershy who was hiding under a bench.**

"**To real." Futtershy squeaked. Luna went to where Fluttershy was hiding.**

"**My apologies Fluttershy." Luna said as she extended a hoof. Fluttershy shyly shook it and smiled.**

"**How did you pull off the while Nightmare Moon thing?" Star asked.**

"**A Simple matter of shape shifting magic." Luna said. "I bid the rest of you a Good Night. I do hope I helped."**

"**Thanks Luna." Twilight said. Luna teleported back to Canterlot, Twilight looked to her friends. "Ok girls, let's go home, we still have a lot to do for Summer Sun."**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3: TRUE INTENTIONS AND BREAKDOWNS**

"**Are ya sure about this Rainbow?" Applejack asked again as she paced at the train station. "Ah feel rotten fer doin this."**

"**Listen," Dash said. "Summer Sun is in one week, and then you promised you would tell your 'Special Somepony' how you feel."**

"**If Ah recall, you said Ah would do that." The farm pony growled glaring at Rainbow.**

"**Your right, you could always just," Rainbow paused and went right up to Applejack's ear and yelled as loud as she could "TELL HER!"**

"**Ow." Applejack muttered as she shook her head waiting for the ringing to stop. "Well are ya sure the Princess will even see me, seems like knocking down a tree just ta get an apple."**

"**Your right AJ." Dash said. "We can go back to Ponyville and you can just.."**

"**Ah get it." Applejack grunted. "Ya sure Spike sent the letter."**

"**Yep he got it, he gave to me to and I'm giving it to you!" Pinkie Pie said as she suddenly appeared next to Applejack. She reached into her curly mane and gave Applejack the letter before zooming off again.**

**Applejack just starred as Rainbow chuckled at Pinkie being Pinkie. Applejack opened the letter and read it aloud.**

"**Dear Applejack, You are welcome to visit me this afternoon as I am anxious to hear about your unique problem." She ended as she glared as Rainbow Dash. "What did ya tell her?!"**

"**I just told her you had a special problem that needed her attention." Rainbow said.**

"**Ya what?!"**

"**Oh look your trains here." Rainbow said as they train pulled up. She pushed the farm pony on and was quick to take off. Applejack huffed as she found a seat and took the ride in stewing silence.**

** XXXXX**

**It had been three weeks since the meeting when Luna made an appearance, since then Twilight's life had returned to what it was. Late night's studying the newest spell and reading about some forgotten history she found utterly amazing. There were times when The Mayor would ask for her assistance, normally it was just a second opinion on a small matter.**

**Still Twilight was happy to help, The Mayor, The Cakes, Cheerilee, Derpy hooves and her adopted daughter Dinky Doo. All tried to solve their own problems when the town flooded Twilight with their own problems. Now school was out for the summer Cheerilee helped with decorations keeping the troublesome Cutie Mark Crusaders busy with various tasks..**

**Still Twilight, Shooting Star and Spike where busy finalizing plans for Summer Sun. Pinkie Pie was on her way to Canterlot to make sure Celestia approved of her choices for the celebration. Rarity along with Fleur De Lis who decided to stay in Ponyville until Summer Sun was over had a hoof in decorations.**

**Sweet Apple Acres was busy with the hardworking Apple family making apple fritters and pies for the occasion, while Fluttershy worked with her birds teaching them to sing a new song for when Celestia raised the sun. Rainbow Dash worked tirelessly to get any rain events done and out of the way and keep the sky clear for the big event.**

**Yep, things where fine, what could possibly go wrong?**

** XXXXX**

**Applejack was not in the best of moods on the train ride, she had too much to do at home to go to Canterlot all on a hair brained idea by Rainbow Dash. Applejack winced as she heard a squeaking sound from next to her. She looked and saw Pinkie Pie bouncing on seat next to her happy as can be.**

"**Howdy Pinkie." Applejack sighed. "Watcha doin here?"**

"**I'm going to make sure Celestia and Luna like my snacks for Summer Sun," Pinkie said happily. "Cuz if they don't like them, then they aren't happy and if they aren't happy then the whole party is RUINED!" she ended with a dramatic flair. She gave Applejack a curious look. "Are you going to see Princess Celestia about your hoof in mouth disease?"**

"**Mah, what?" Applejack questioned.**

"**Oh silly," Pinkie said as she waved a hoof at Applejack. "Rainbow Dash told Spike to tell Princess Celestia you had hoof in mouth disease so you could really go and ask her about your feelings for Twilight." She ended with a smile, which quickly turned into a gasp as she covered her mouth.**

"**Pinkie," Applejack said. "Ya can't tell anypony."**

**Pinkie nodded, then took her hooves from her mouth, made a gesture to lock her lips, then took the imaginary key, placed in on a box that wasn't really there. Proceeded to dig an imaginary hole for the imaginary box and bury it.**

"**You can trust me!" Pinkie said with a salute.**

**The train ground to a halt and Applejack and Pinkie Pie left the train. To Applejack's surprise Princess Celestia was there, with her normal warm smile.**

"**Hello my little ponies." She greeted. She looked over Applejack. "It seems the letter I got from Rainbow Dash was misleading, you look perfectly healthy."**

**With a gasp Pinkie quickly jammed Applejack's hoof into her own mouth. Applejack removed her hoof and glared at Pinkie.**

"**Pinkie Pie." Celestia said. "I do believe the bakers would love for you to test some sweets they made for Summer Sun."**

"**I'm so there!" Pinkie Pie said as she rocketed off leaving a smoke copy of herself. "Hey wait up!" the copy called and raced off.**

"**Thanks Princess." Applejack sighed.**

"**Follow me Applejack." Celestia said her face turning impassive. "I do believe this should be discussed behind closed doors."**

**The two walked in silence, Applejack felt awkward with Celestia. Applejack was a simple farm pony, she worked the land and worked hard, but it wasn't anything amazing. While Celestia seemed to give off an aura of magnificence. It felt like too long before they reached the door to her private audience chambers.**

**Celestia opened them and Applejack followed her in. The chambers where decorated in a variety of bright colors. Applejack felt in total awe, as she removed her old Stetson hat and placed it on a nearby table..**

"**So," Celestia said keeping her features impassive as she sat down on a massive pillow. "Being that you are in perfect health, why did you send me that letter?"**

"**Well," Applejack said nervously. "Ya see Rainbow sent the letter, Ah didn't even know about it, this whole thing was her idea!"**

"**What whole thing?" Celestia asked her face wearing a bemused but puzzled expression.**

"**It's like this," Applejack started. "Ah wanted to see ya ta ask ya about, mah feelings, about Twilight. Rainbow got it in her head, that we needed ta send ya a letter, told me she would take care of it. Boy is she ever gonna git it."**

"**Why ask me?" Celestia asked. "I cannot make ponies fall in love, that's Cadence." She gave a teasing smile. **

"**Well," Applejack said. "Can Alicorns love jus regular ponies? Does it happen a lot?"**

"**Alicorns feel the same emotions as regular ponies," Celestia assured Applejack. "In fact I fell in love one time, with an earth pony. It was painful when his life ended, I felt empty inside, Luna had long since been banished, and I had nopony to turn to."**

"**Ah'm sorry Princess," Applejack said. "Heck, I shouldn't be here makin ya upset. Ya got enough ta worry about without petty worries."**

"**No worry is petty," Celestia said. "So tell me, what are these feelings you feel towards Twilight Sparkle?"**

"**Ah love her." Applejack said softly.**

"**Oh." Celestia chuckled, then it sunk in and her eyes widened. "Oh! I see. While this is a shock, I fail to see the need for such secrecy."**

"**Ah'm jus scared." Applejack admitted. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"**

"**Expressing matters of the heart is never easy Applejack," Celestia stated. "There is always that feeling, the one you are having now, doubt."**

"**So what do Ah do?" Applejack asked.**

"**Tell her," Celestia said wrapping a wing around the earth pony. "Even if she does not feel the same, there is always the bond of friendship. Does that make sense to you my little pony?"**

"**Yeah," Applejack huffed. "Sorry Ah wasted yer time."**

"**You did no such thing!" Celestia admonished. "I'm honored you came to me for advice, I'm sad I couldn't give you what you sought. Yet I hope I gave you some encouragement. I do know for a fact Twilight is rather fond of you."**

"**She's admitted ta carin fer me." Applejack blushed. "Ah kin live with that, but still, Ah have ta let her know how Ah feel."**

"**Yes," Celestia said. "The letter said something about Summer Sun, another idea of Rainbow Dash?" Applejack just nodded causing Celestia to chuckle. Then there was a green puff of dragon smoke and a letter appeared, Celestia took it in her magic and quickly read it. "Applejack." She said after reading the letter. "I need you to fetch Pinkie Pie and wake my sister, I have to go to Ponyville, but I need to see if I can get Cadence and Shining Armor." To prevent questions she showed Applejack the letter.**

**Dear Princess Celestia, **

** Twilight's gone nuts! She locked herself in her room and won't talk to anypony! We need help!**

** Spike**

"**Sounds like a doozy." Applejack said.**

"**A mega doozy!" Pinkie said appearing under Applejacks hat the was on a table and appearing next to Applejack. "Maybe that's why I got my mega doozy feeling but I'm fine now!" she then shuddered and began shaking "Nope there it goes again!"**

"**I need you two to wake my sister," Celestia said. "I'll try to get Cadence and Shining Armor here." **

**Celestia quickly raced away and a guard showed the two Luna's quarters. Applejack quickly snatched her hat off of Pinkies head. They entered the chambers and saw Luna sleeping and snoring.**

"**Well might as well git this over with!" Applejack announced then with a heartfelt "YEEEEE-HHAAAWWWW!" sprung into the air and landed on Luna! To her dismay the Lunar Princess just rolled over in her sleep.**

"**WHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie cried as she did the same. She got the same result.**

"**Why yes, I would love some cake." Luna said sleepily.**

"**Ah got an idea!." Applejack stated, but as she turned to Pinkie, she saw the pony was on Luna's bed right next to Luna's ear, with a megaphone.**

"**FREE CAKE!" she screamed her voice echoing in Luna's chambers.**

**Luna woke up instantly, covering her ears. She glared at Pinkie, who zoomed next to Applejack.**

"**Sorry Princess." Applejack said.**

"**WHAT?" Luna screamed.**

"**We're SORRY!" Applejack yelled.**

"**I am in no mood for a party!" Luna yelled backed. As she shook her head to get the ringing to stop.**

"**She said she's SORRY!" Pinkie screamed. At a Luna who had just gotten the ringing to stop**

"**I heard." Luna said curtly. "Why are you waking me up at this hour?"**

"**Twilight's gone Loco in the coco." Pinkie said. Before she could explain further Celestia walked in. She quickly explained the situation to her sister. Luna's face grew grave as she nodded.**

"**We should depart." Luna said.**

"**I fear this would happen." Celestia admitted. "I'm unsure what we can say to her to sooth her fears."**

"**Well," Applejack said thoughtfully. "Let us handle it."**

"**I fail to see how that would work." Luna said curtly.**

"**I have to agree," Celestia sighed. "I'm sorry Applejack.'**

"**Listen," Applejack said calmly. "No offense, but the two of ya really ain't what Twi needs right now." She got hard glares from both sisters. "Y'all are used ta the whole livin forever thing, Twi ain't she needs her friends, Ah reckon she's scared."**

**The two sister exchanged glances. "Very well." Celestia said. "We will be here if you need us, please allow us to transport you there." Her horn glowed and the two element bearers where gone in a flash.**

"**Are you sure that was a good idea Tia?" Luna asked regarding her elder sister with worry.**

"**I am." Celestia responded. "Where it Pinkie, I wouldn't have, yet Applejack is the element of honesty. I do believe she was being truthful when she told us we wouldn't help matters. As much as it stung I do believe her friends can coax her out of hiding."**

"**What of Cadence?" Luna questioned noting the absence of the Crystal Princess.**

"**She and Shining Armor where stuck dealing with delegates from Manehattan." Celestia explained with a sigh. "All we can do now is wait Luna. If you will excuse me this calls for some anxiety relief food."**

**Luna opened her mouth to protest, but her older sister already walked past her and left the room. Luna grumbled "This is why the nobles make those cursed fat jokes." She grumbled.**

**She left to hopefully catch up with her sister. Only to find Celestia wasn't in the hallway. She sighed as she entered her chambers, now all she could do is wait.**

** XXXXX**

"**Twilight?" Rarity called yet again from outside Twilight's room. "Darling, can you please let us in? We just want to talk to you."**

"**No!" Twilight screamed from in her room.**

"**So what happened?" Fluttershy asked. The timid Pegasus was just doing her daily routine when a frantic Shooting Star brought her to the Library along with Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Spike wasted little time in informing Princess Celestia about the matter.**

"**Where the hay are Applejack and Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash demanded. **

**In response Applejack and pinkie appeared in a golden flash.**

"**Goodness are you two ok?" Rarity asked.**

"**Ah'll let ya know when mah stomach catches up with me from Canterlot." Applejack groaned.**

"**No cakes please," Pinkie whined. "I think I'm gonna be sick."**

"**Ok at least we're all here." Shooting Star said. "Spike do you know what happened? I was at a meeting with the mayor, when I came back she was in her room."**

"**Well we were just talking and I said something about living forever and she got all weird. Like Twilight stress mode but a lot worse." Spike explained. "She started to really freak out and ran into her room and locked herself in. Since then Rarity has been begging her to come out but she's refused. Even Rainbow tried to drag her out after sneaking in her window, Twilight just teleported her out."**

"**Ah think Ah know what's wrong." Applejack said quietly.**

"**What is it dear?" Rarity asked.**

"**Well," Applejack said. "She's an Alicorn now and Ah recon she's gonna be livin a mighty long time. Long after we…well..ya know."**

"**You mean?" Fluttershy gulped.**

"**Oh come on!" Rainbow Dash cried. "That's so stupid! We're gonna be around for awhile so why worry about it?"**

"**Listen," Applejack said. "Ah want everypony but Star ta go downstairs, let me try talkin ta her. Ah think she needs some honesty bout now."**

**The others went downstairs with Rarity being the last, she placed a hoof on Applejack's shoulder before leaving.**

"**Star," Applejack said "The door shielded?"**

"**Yep." Shooting star replied. "By at least five wards. Applejack you sure you want to do this alone."**

"**Ah think Ah should." Applejack said. "Well, here goes." Then louder. "Twilight! Listen sugarcube I wanna talk ta ya!"**

"**No!" came the response.**

"**Twi," Applejack called. "Ah'm gonna ask nicely one more time, if ya still refuse. Ah'm gonna break down yer door an drag ya out an no magic in the world will help ya outa that!"**

"**My door is protected by seven magic wards." Twilight replied. "Do your worst."**

"**Star." Applejack said. The black unicorn nodded and her horn glowed blue.**

"**Harder…than….I…expected." Star grunted. "Almost….there…" she panted. "Now….AJ!"**

**On cue the farm pony kicked the door with her powerful hind legs. The door burst open, before Twilight could teleport Applejack away the farm pony pounced on her knocked her to the ground and pinning her.**

"**Let me go!" Twilight raged.**

"**No!" Applejack shouted. "yer gonna listen ta me even if it kills me!" She noticed Shooting Star motioning the others up.**

"**Please don't" Twilight sobbed. "No pony understands, what this means! I'm going to watch you all die! I can't do a thing about it! My best friends will be gone! Forgotten! Just distant memories!"**

"**That ain't true!" Applejack scolded. "Yeah, we ain't gonna live forever, but that doesn't mean we'll be forgotten! We've got somepony who will always remember us!" **

**She noticed the others had joined her. Twilight cried at the sight of her friends. Applejack let her up and she instantly hugged the farm pony. Her friends joined in a group hug on the Alicorn.**

"**You girls don't understand." Twilight said between sniffles. "What will I do when you leave me?"**

"**I'm sure I'll have plenty of children after finding my dream stallion." Rarity cooed. "They'll want to know just how fabulous I was!"**

"**Yeah," Rainbow Dashed chimed in. "Who will tell all the Pegasus of the future just how awesome I was?"**

"**And all my little animal friends and any fillies or colts I have?" Fluttershy questioned.**

"**Somepony will have to tell the next generation of Pinkies how to party!" Pinkie chirped as she bounced.**

"**An the next generation of Apples." Applejack said. "Yer gonna have friends, jus not us. We'll live long happy lives with ya sugercube."**

"**You also have Celestia, Cadence and Luna." Star said. "I know this is hard but you have us."**

"**You'll always have your faithful and ever so handsome dragon assistant." Spike said assuming a heroic pose.**

**Twilight sniffled as she looked at her six pony friends and her one dragon friend. Friends til the end, she smiled between her tears.**

"**Thanks girls." Was all she could choke out. **

"**Don't thank us dearie," Rarity cooed. "We just do what good friends do."**

"**Yeah," Twilight admitted. "Well we still have work to do." **

**Her friends nodded and after another group hug the filed out. Applejack was about to leave with Rainbow Dash when she heard Twilight call her.**

"**Hey AJ," Twilight said. "was the Princess able to help with your hoof in mouth disease?"**

"**Yeah," Applejack growled as she glared at Rainbow Dash. "There is somepony who I wanna thank fer that."**

**Rainbow Dash sensing Applejack's intentions quickly fled the room with Applejack in chase.**

"**Get back here!" Applejack yelled. "Ah'll show ya hoof in mouth!"**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight chuckled as she turned to Spike and Shooting Star, the small dragon hugged Twilight.**

"**I'm sorry Twi." Spike choked.**

"**It's ok Spike." Twilight cooed. "You where a good little brother."**

"**Cut that out!" Spike cried turning indignant. Twilight just hugged Spike in response.**

"**You know Spike," Shooting Star said. "We should check how the cakes are coming with the snacks at Sugarcube Corner."**

"**Alright!" Spike said happily. "Taste testing, now there's a test I love! You coming Twi?"**

"**I'll catch up." The Alicorn said.**

**Spike and Shooting Star left and Twilight proceeded to clean up her library, it was all very minor but she needed just a few minutes to collect herself. Just as Cadence said, when the realization hit her, it was far from pleasant. She suspected Spike had informed Celestia, but where was she?**

**Was it good that Celestia didn't arrive? What would have Twilight have said to her mentor in her anger? The young Alicorn shook her head as she straightened up the last of the mess made. She smiled to herself, she knew her friends would be there for her. That alone gave Twilight Sparkle comfort. She smiled again as she left her library.**

** XXXXX**

**In the kitchen of Canterlot Castle it's not unusual for one or both of the royal sisters to indulge in a sweet. After the Gabby Gums gossip column published a picture of Celestia indulging herself in sweets. She tried to cut down, yet at times like this she would often over indulge. The same could be said for now as Celestia returned to her chambers floating a line of cakes, pies and sweets in her magic.**

"**There you are!" Luna cried as she spotted her elder sister. "Thou hast enough sweets to supply Ponyville for next Nightmare Night."**

"**I'm sorry Luna," Celestia said as she floated some sweets to her sister. "Snacks?"**

**With a smile Luna took the offered collection of pie, donuts and cake. The two sister waited as the time seemed to drag by. Luna knew Celestia well enough to know how anxious her older sister was. "I am sure things will be fine Tia." Luna comforted.**

**As Celestia was about to respond she saw the familiar green dragon flame that produced a letter. She quickly took it in her magic and removed the seal and unfurled the letter. Luna studied her face which was curving into a relieved smile.**

"**Good news?" Luna asked.**

"**Very," Celestia replied. "It seems Applejack was correct."**

"**Tis good to hear." Luna said. "Tia, hast thou told Twilight?"**

"**She has much she needs to deal with," Celestia said. "Now is not the proper time, perhaps after Summer Sun."**

"**You will be held to that Tia." Luna said. "Hmm tis time for evening, care to join me sister."**

**Celestia smiled as she joined her sister, to end the day and bring in Luna's much appreciated night.**

** XXXXX**

**As night settled over Canterlot. A lone figure dressed in black loomed outside the window of Zubera.**

**For three weeks now Gilda has been outside of Zubera's window hoping to hear something she could use. The process was frustrating with Gilda only catching precious few vital hints. Most of the time all she hear so far where simple scraps about somepony coming back. After that Zubera would either move away or lower her voice, frustrating the Gryphon to no end.**

**So tonight Gilda was on the ledge, so narrow it could barley support her, trying to find out just why the Gryphon King would send Gilda here to spy on his own daughter. Gilda edged closer.**

"**..when she arrives at Summer Sun, make sure she gets everything she needs for her entrance."**

**Entrance? Celestia?**

"…**the balance of power will be in our favor. Spread the word tomorrow."**

**Gilda have to resist the urge to scream in frustration. Either Zubera was on to her, or she was just overall a very vague Gryphon.**

"…**Morning Dew, will be with us very soon."**

**Now there was a name that Gilda knew. Even in Gryphon history, Morning Dew was very infamous. A hate filled unicorn who plunged equestria into Civil War. The unicorns, Pegasus and earth ponies all fought each other. The dead was said to be in the tens of thousands.**

**It ended when a pony with the wings of a Pegasus and horn of a unicorn ordered the fighting end. When Morning Dew challenged this newcomer, she lost or that's what the old mares tales said.**

**In any case, she was banished to Tartarus and the newcomer now called Princess Celestia took the throne. It made Gilda wonder how Morning Dew was still around. Still if Morning Dew was involved then her work here was done.**

**Quickly and quietly Gilda left her her temporary mountain side home.**

** XXXXX **

**In her chamber Zubera heard the sound of wings flapping like she did for the past three weeks. She summoned two of her best fliers.**

"**Follow her to where she is staying and dispose of her. I want no corpse found, do it quick. She's far too dangerous to toy with." Zubera ordered her guards.**

"**Yes my lady." They said in unison. Before leaving Zubera turned to another Gryphon dressed in a light blue robe. With holes for her wings.**

"**You've been tempting fate." She cautioned. "What if Celestia finds out?"**

"**My old friend trusts me," Zubera said. "Perhaps too much for her own good. It matters not, I've known Tia for some time. I know what I need to do should the time come."**

"**But?" her advisor questioned. Zubera smiled at her advisor.**

"**Trust me." Was all she said.**

** XXXXX**

**Gilda was nearing her makeshift home nestled in a mountainside. Still she didn't go to her home. Ever since she left Canterlot she was being followed, she remained over Ponyville. She flew in the wide open skies attempting to taunt her pursuers to engage her in combat.**

"**Oh come on." Gilda grumbled. **

**She spotted movement to her left, she was able to dodge the attack of the first griffin attacker, but still kept on guard for his partner. She couldn't see the second attacker, which worried her. The first one flew in a circular pattern to engage Gilda. Gilda was able to avoid the attack. She heard a whoosh behind her.**

"**Horsefeathers." She grumbled.**

**Before she got hit she was a familiar prismatic streak as a rainbow maned mare tackled the other Gryphon. Rainbow Dash has no time to celebrate as the attacker now went after her. Gilda was doing her best against her opponent, he was no slouch in ariel combat. Still Gilda knew her share of tricks.**

**She began flying with her attacker right behind her, looking in the sky she saw that Rainbow dash has the same idea. The two headed straight for each other, only to veer off at the last possible moment to cause the attackers to collide with each other, while no enough to cause them to lose consciousness it did disorient them long enough for Dash and Gilda to escape.**

**When they got clear, Gilda glared at the Pegasus.**

"**What do you think yer doing!" Gilda growled.**

"**Oh I dunno," Rainbow quipped. "Maybe helping out a friend, you know what, I don't need this. I finally find you being attacked by two gryphons, I help you and you still have a problem!"**

"**It would have been better if you just ignored it." Gilda grumbled.**

"**Whatever." Rainbow snorted.**

"**They are part of the Royal Airguard!" Gilda yelled. Rainbow Dash froze in place. "Listen, I'm in it deep, I want you to leave and forget you ever saw this."**

**Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, but she found no words as a chariot carrying Princess Luna landed. Rainbow dipped into a bow. Luna glared at the gryphon and Pegasus.**

"**By the rights bestowed upon me, it is my duty to place you both under arrest." Luna said.**

"**Wait!" Gilda cried. "Rainbow Dash just acted to save me, she didn't know what she was doing!"**

"**Then you shall be taken to Canterlot for questioning." Luna said as her guards herded the gryphon onto the chariot. "I shall meet you there." The chariot left with Gilda looking at Rainbow Dash.**

"**What are you going to do to her!" Rainbow Dash screamed.**

"**What I must," Luna said. "Be thankful Gilda asked us to be easy on you. The charge of being an accomplice to a spy of the Gryphon Kingdom would not be pleasant."**

"**I don't care!" Rainbow raged. "I know Gilda she wouldn't do anything wrong! Well, not that wrong, I mean she was a jerk, but I'm sure she changed."**

"**Let me tell you the consequences if I decide to arrest you." Luna said. "You would be expelled from the Wonderbolt Academy, lose your job as Weather Team Leader. Your dreams sadly would end Rainbow Dash. I do not want that. So for your own good, please, tell me what you saw. I will tell my sister, no further actions will be taken."**

**Defeated Rainbow Dash fell to her haunches. "All I know was I saw two gryphons chasing Gilda. Then they attacked her, I tackled one, then we made them crash into each other."**

"**Thank you Rainbow Dash." Luna said with a small smile. "Go home, accept my word that no punishment awaits you."**

**Rainbow Dash left in a multicolored blur and Luna was gone in a flash.**

** XXXXX**

**The next morning Celestia raised the sun as her sister lowered the moon. Celestia looked to her sister. The previous night she was told everything by her sister, including the promise to Rainbow Dash.**

"**Has Gilda talked?" Celestia asked.**

"**She speaks very little." Luna said. "We sent word to the king."**

"**Has she implied Rainbow Dash?" Celestia questioned.**

"**She has been quite adamant that Rainbow Dash, not be punished. So much that she won't talk unless she has assurance of such." Luna said. **

"**Zubera's latest story?"**

"**She is now uncertain there was a Pegasus." Luna sighed. "Has she always been this poor of a liar?"**

"**All I know is what I was told. That something was spying on her the past three weeks. Now her advisor turns up, dead and stuffed in a crate. I don't know what to think anymore sister."**

**The sister turned as the door opened and Zubera walked in, her feathers ruffled, eyes red. "Has that terrible Gryphon been punished?" she asked.**

"**She is in interrogation." Luna said.**

"**I need to know Zubera," Celestia said gently. "Did she act alone?"**

"**I don't know!" Zubera wailed. Causing Luna to roll her eyes.**

"**Go, clean up and take some time to get yourself together." Celestia suggested. **

**Zubera nodded as she trudged away her guard following.**

"**Thoughts my sister?" Celestia asked after Zubera left.**

"**Her story has been inconsistent," Luna said. "I know she is a friend Tia, but we cannot trust her."**

"**I know." Celestia sighed. "Still I need to be sure."**

"**There is more news Tia." Luna said as she shifted uncomfortably. "From the Shadow Realm."**

"**Another escape?" Celestia asked.**

"**Several." Luna replied. "They are still unsure as to whom. I have already summoned Shining Armor from the Crystal Empire."**

"**Have Cadence remain in the Crystal Empire," Celestia said. "If Sombra is one of the ones who escaped she will be needed there. Also make arrangements to free him."**

"**Tia!" Luna cried.**

"**I don't like it either sister," Celestia sighed. "He did prove he could be trusted, it was only by his own request that he's stone again. This is one time we truly need Discord. Worry not he will remain on a tight leash my sister. I will go to Ponyville myself to get Fluttershy."**

"**As you wish sister," Luna said as she left.**

**Celestia sighed as she went to the statue garden, there he stood, this time in a heroic pose. A week after Twilight became an Alicorn Celestia decided to attempt to reform the former spirit of chaos. To a degree it worked, Discord could be tamed and handled by Fluttershy. However after a week Discord decided that he would rather be in stone. Not for his dislike of the company he kept, but rather of the fact, he couldn't trust himself not to cause total chaos.**

**Celestia had to admit she never expected Discord to admit such a fault. She managed a smile at the statue.**

"**Time to come back." She whispered as her horn glowed.**

** END CHAPTER**


End file.
